


Quarter to Noon

by DJSpidersGeorg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sexual stuff, Other, maxie is a sensitive old man, tabitha is a peach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2869331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJSpidersGeorg/pseuds/DJSpidersGeorg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She said noon, Maxie thinks as he finally finds an excuse to retire to his room for the morning. Tasks accomplished, meeting adjourned, boots licked. Noon, and she’s mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarter to Noon

**Author's Note:**

> written once again for halcyonharlot on tumblr. she made me like maxie damnit and now youre all gonna suffer my need to write maxie being a huge squirt
> 
> part 1/2

Quarter to noon. Maxie taps his pen against the table.  _Tap tap tap tap tap._  Shifts uncharacteristically in his seat. Checks the clock on the wall. Twenty- _four_ minutes to noon. Maxie checks his watch to confirm, forgetting the clock on the wall.

What is Maxie paying Tabitha for? Or _any_  of his grunts? _Is_  he paying them? Whatever. What was Tabitha talking about, something about spending too much on lava lamps for the common room. They add aesthetic and a future leader of the world needs that.

Twenty-three to noon.

"That’s enough," Maxie’s chair scoots loudly on the tile floor, the grunts all looking up in alarm. Tabitha almost drops his pointer stick.

Maxie slicks his hair back with both hands, subtly pushing the sweat gathering at his forehead into his hair. All eyes on him now.

"I think that is enough for one day. Meeting adjourned."

Tabitha begins to tremble, pudgy face crumbling in fear. “S-something wrong, boss? I-I calculated this m-myself I th—”

"No," Maxie cuts Tabitha off, squirming like a worm as he is, "nothing is wrong with your presentation, clearly you have done your research. Well done."

Tabitha beams with pride, full cheeks practically blushing. “Thank you, boss!” He exclaims, straightening his back as Maxie walks briskly past him out of the room. Checks his watch. Fifteen minutes to noon.

The corridor is long, they all are. Why are there so many staircases that lead to nowhere? Call a contractor. Nineteen minutes to noon.

Turn a corner. Adjust collar, clearly the thermometer is broken again, because sweat is drilling down Maxie’s back like it’s a race to see who can get to his ass the fastest.

The bathroom. Maxie pushes the door inward, collapsing somewhat dramatically against it when it’s closed, sighing deeply. Maxie pulls a red handkerchief bearing the Team Magma insignia out of a jacket pocket and dabs his forehead and neck.

Ten minutes to noon.

A flush is heard. Maxie stands straight as a rod, caught totally red-handed by the grunt exiting the second-to-last stall.

"You alright, boss?" He asks, washing his hands at the sink and eyeing Maxie curiously; he must look a mess, sweaty and clutching a rag in his slender fingers in a white-knuckled grip, looking for all to see like a cat with milk on its chin.

"Yes, quite alright, thank you." Maxie manages to stammer before swiftly exiting the bathroom, narrowly avoiding banging his face into the door. _Call a contractor._

 _She said noon_ , Maxie thinks as he finally finds an excuse to retire to his room for the morning. Tasks accomplished, meeting adjourned, boots licked.  _Noon, and she’s mine._

Maxie’s shoes click on the tile floors of the corridor. Feeling more collected, Maxie checks his watch.

12:07.

 _What?!_  That can’t be right! Maxie hurries, slowing to a brisk walk whenever he nearly runs into a confused-looking grunt, then regaining the pace. Maxie hasn’t seen her walking around the Magma HQ; he’s not going to be late if he’s there before her.

Maxie stops short of bursting through the door. He fixes his turtleneck, smells his breath. Does his breath smell? Opens the door. Surely she should be here by now.

Chokes on his own spit when he finds her situated on his bed fully nude, large breasts spilling onto her stomach, wearing only a watch. She makes a show of checking it.

"It’s not like you to be late. Tardiness is hardly a quality of Team Magma’s leader, hm?"


End file.
